


Role Reversal

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking from their late afternoon nap together to the delicious scent of dinner cooking, Aoba very much has something else on his mind.</p><p>Hungry for more illicit treats, Aoba is quick to wrap his lips around Ren. But a slight reversal of their usual roles leaves them both exploring new ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahmerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmerst/gifts).



> This was part of an art trade and also a birthday piece.

The tender aroma of dinner drifted lazily up the staircase, and if you listened closely enough the sound of Tae's pots and pans clattering as she shuffled about the kitchen could be heard. These were the familiar sounds and scents of home, the anchor to the humble reality that Ren now existed in, that he was now a part of. He breathed it in deeply, eyes closed as the remnants of his afternoon nap lingered on his heavy lids, enjoying the subtle moment of happiness.

Beneath his fingers he could feel the freshly laundered sheets, and cradling his once weary head was the soft feather pillow that if he pressed his nose into, he would sure enough draw out the natural fragrance of Aoba, a scent that never faded from Ren's ever expanding world.

'...Mhm... smells like Granny is preparing dinner.' Aoba murmured drowsily, and a moment later Ren felt the warmth of his body pressing against his own. Instinctively he lifted his arm and into the crook Aoba shifted, using Ren's chest as a pillow. 'Your heart is beating fast.'

'Is it?' Ren asked, furrowing his brows. 'Perhaps I am still reacting to your proximity to me. That,' Ren paused, 'Or I am excited for Tae's meal.'

His comment earned him a finger in the ribs and he smiled triumphantly.

'I see.' The pout on Aoba's lips was audible, the hand trailing down Ren's torso palpable. The tips of Aoba's fingers worked their way into the fabric, pressing it down until each loosely defined ridge of muscle was outlined against the grey shirt before moving further down. It was a little ticklish at first but the further south Aoba's hand went the more intense the feeling became, until Ren's breath caught in his drying throat, seized by Aoba's wandering fingers.

'A-Aoba...?' He questioned, his heart skipping a beat as the hem of his pyjama bottoms was breached. 'You are-'

'Don't say it.' Aoba cut him off quickly. He lifted his head from Ren's chest, revealing the blush of arousal that kissed his pale cheeks, darkening with the shadow of embarrassment. '...But I thought we could... maybe...'

'There is not much time before dinner.' He said the words out of a sense of duty rather than anything else. He did not want to lose the sight of Aoba, flushed and already breathing hard, as his hand toyed with the elastic string of the pyjama bottoms. He didn't wish to spoil the budding moment between them with his persistent practicality. Yet old habits die hard and the words were spoken before he really had time to stop them, the need to help Aoba make informed decisions overriding his own stirring desires.

'Then... let's be quick.' Aoba responded, abandoning the string and laying his palm flat over Ren's concealed erection. It was now his turn to blush and to gasp in pleasant surprise.

'Aoba...!' He breathed out hard as he was stroked briskly, a little too fervently, his body lurching to keep up the sudden pace set for him. Though he was prone to random and often inconvenient bursts of sexual need, it was rare for Aoba to be victim to such. Rarer still, Ren mused, for him to allow it to come to fruition. It seemed they were both developing in new and unexpected ways as they moved forward together.

'Alright,' He agreed, 'How do you want to do it today?'

'I will... take care of it.' Aoba replied, his gaze shifting to the side. 'Just don't move, okay?'

'Understood.' Ren closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow as securely as if Aoba's command held him there. He let the sensation of Aoba palming his cock through the fabric of his clothes sink in to him, his brows twisting and knotting together as the pleasure deepened. It did not take him long to succumb to the rising tide within him, his hips bucking from the mattress to meet the hand that played his desires like a harp, plucking each chord with practised precision.

His throat began to rumble like distant thunder echoing across the sky.

'...Ah...Aoba...'

'Does it... feel good?' Aoba's voice was barely more than a whisper, so much so Ren would have missed it had he not been so in tune with his partner. His own response was far from orderly, a desperate and low emitted growl.

When he felt Aoba's body slip away from his own, the mattress dipping awkwardly as the weight shifted across it, he lazily opened his eyes and blinked through the haze to see the slender frame reposition at his waist. He opened his legs a little wider to accommodate, casting a questioning glance downwards.

'Ren,' Aoba murmured, 'You know how sometimes I tell you...' He paused, hesitating, letting his hand fill in the space his words failed to. He was pulling Ren's pyjama bottoms away from his hips - just enough so that his cock and balls were exposed -and eagerly wrapped his hand around the swollen flesh. '...How I sometimes tell you things like 'good boy'?'

'M-Mhm...' Ren squirmed slightly, the tip of his cock being squeezed a tantalising distraction from what he was being asked. He wanted to give his full attention, just as he always did, to every word spoken by those lips. But he was ruled instead by another means, the sentences drowned out by the roaring of the pumping blood that heated his passion, stoked by the hand that claimed him.

His body was full of yearning that when it came to all things 'Aoba', he was forever tormented by an unquenchable thirst. As one need was slaked so too did another awaken in him. He would always hunger for more, the beast inside him eternal and barely tamed by the golden eyes that mirrored his own.

'I wonder how it felt for you. Y'know... being spoken to like that.'

'It is... hard to decipher,' Ren said honestly, fighting through his senses and finding a glimmer of clarity, as fragmented as sunlight through a leafy canopy. 'I do not know how to tell you.'

'...Would you... show me?' Aoba pressed his lips closely to Ren's cock, and as he spoke his muffled voice came hotly against the twitching flesh. It made him shudder, the sweetness rippling through him.

'Show you?' Lust laden and breathless Ren clawed at the sheets as Aoba's lips trailed teasingly up the side of his cock. 'What do you mean?'

'I want you to... tell me... That I'm...' Aoba's words trailed off, or perhaps they were pushed back down his throat as he swallowed the crown of Ren's cock, taking as much as he could in a single stroke.

'Ahh...!'

'Tell me,' Aoba asked again as he pulled back. He lapped his tongue across the tip this time. '...please?'

'You want me to tell you you're a good boy?' Ren said a little awkwardly; it didn't seem right to say it. After all, Aoba had been his Master for some years. Though during that time the context in which Aoba was praising him was severely different, the fondness of those times lingered on into the present, and became a powerful sexual stimulant. With Aoba's fingers entwined in his hair, his cock buried deep inside him, with each strong thrust of his hips Aoba would murmur the words until they both came, clutching each other's body's as tightly as if it were their final breaths together. Now the tables were to be turned, and the barely concealed moan that Aoba made in response was seemingly just as solid an aphrodisiac.

Especially when his cock was slipping four inches deep inside the hot, wet depths of his mouth.

'G-Good... boy... Aoba...' He stumbled, keen to please and just as keen to find his climax. He didn't want to be called to dinner half-finished, which spurned him on over his nervousness. The sentence sat out of place with him, as if he somehow overstepped his boundary.

'Nhn...Ren...' Aoba slurped his way from tip to base and back again, oozing copious amounts of saliva and gripping Ren's cock in his hand. 'Say it again... am I... doing a good job?' He asked, gripping Ren's member firmly and using the saliva to coat his palm as he worked it up and down.

'Y-Yes... Aoba...' Ren's head tossed about on the pillow, his lower half just as restless as he lifted his hips to meet Aoba's hand. 'It feels good.'

'Ah... I feel good, too...'

Ren heard the shuffle of Aoba's clothes and realised he, too, was now playing with himself. Even as he suckled and stroked at Ren, he mimicked it all for himself with his own hand.

Aoba was masturbating himself.

'Aoba...!' Ren hissed out between clenched teeth, throwing his head back down after stealing a glance at his lewd lover. 'G-Good boy... please... there... a little more...'

What was he saying?

It still didn't sit right with him, but there was something undeniable about the surge of hunger in which Aoba took his cock into his throat, bobbing his head with renewed fervour and moaning delightfully around it, something so unique and unforgettable. Ren could not stand to be the one to take it away, from either of them. If Aoba liked it (a feeling Ren was all too acquainted with) then he would deliver it, regardless of his own inhibitions towards it.

'Aoba... I can't... I'm so close...' He pressed his hand over his mouth, felt the warmth of his fractured breath against the back of his palm. His other hand flew downwards to entangle itself in Aoba's hair, to lightly press his head down further onto him. 'Good boy Aoba... ahh... I'm going to...'

It was just as Aoba often did to him. For whatever reason, this is what he wanted, and so that is what Ren gave to him.

The call from downstairs came in the same moment Ren released himself into Aoba's mouth.

'Hrf-!' A strangled cry from below Ren failed to hear. He had not meant to push Aoba down his entire length, but the sudden fear of being caught unhinged him. He abandoned his senses, giving himself instead to the peak of his pleasure. He dissolved to the rhythm of Aoba's tongue, his heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears and a chorus of guttural moans a symphony of his ecstasy.

His body convulsed with each spasm, his fingers gripping at Aoba's hair until the last drop was spilt, his body falling back heavily onto the mattress, spent.

He had not the strength to move as Aoba lapped at his weakening arousal, licking up what could not be held and swallowing it down.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry...' Ren repeated over as he lay there, ridden with his guilt in the aftermath.

'Thank you, Ren.' Aoba said. . 'I... really needed that. But we should hurry, Granny doesn't like it when we're late down.'

'Aoba?' Ren lifted his head to see Aoba licking off his own hand, felt a twitch below at the sight.

'We can resume this after dinner, right?' Aoba shot him a playful look, a sparkle in the depths of his bright eyes. A sparkle that ignited the fire in Ren's belly and erased his appetite instantly.

For food, that was.

 

 


End file.
